Before They Were Ghostbusters
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is a look into the Ghostbusters' pasts...


Before They Were Ghostbusters  
  
Note: This GB fanfic features the original characters and how they met. Let it be known that there were numerous hauntings all over the US and no one ever thought of containing the problem until the four befriend one another and begin collaborating on a method of confining ghosts and studying the mysteries of the unknown.  
  
Chapter 1—Fast Times in New York University  
  
Egon Spengler was your typical star student. He had earned his way into many clubs and had gotten on the Dean's List multiple times. He was bound and determined to graduate Suma cum Laude, Magna cum Laude, and part of the highest fraternity that existed in the University. He did not bolster himself up with the fact that his grades were the highest in the University and all the teachers simply adored him. To be honest, he wished he had more time to make friends. One day, while walking home from his last class, he bumped into a stocky boyish looking man named Raymond Stantz. "Pardon me. My books seem to be obstructing my field of vision.", Egon said, apologetically. Ray didn't seem phased by the accident one bit, and laughed it off. "Don't worry about it. It's no big deal ! But why so many books ? Don't you have time for anything else ?", Ray questioned. Egon chuckled and said honestly, "I wish I did ! Oh, I never did get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Egon Spengler. Soon to be a Doctor in my specialized field.", Egon said, getting a grip of some books that seemed to be falling. "The Egon Spengler ?! This is too cool ! It is such an honor to be finally meeting you in person ! I'm Ray Stantz.", Ray said, holding out his hand to Egon. Egon grasped it and was shocked by the strength that Ray possessed. The two began to converse and discovered they had more in common than they thought. Ray was studying to become a Doctor in the paranormal as well, and was doing pretty well with his courses. Even though Ray enjoyed goofing off or dallying with comic books and B- movies, he managed to keep all of his studies in. Egon knew he could learn a thing or two about being relaxed from Ray. He would soon learn the ultimate guide to relaxation fairly soon when he was introduced to Peter Venkman.  
  
Chapter 2—The Art of Lounging  
  
Peter Venkman was an extremely bright student, but had a tendency to fall asleep during Calculus class. Every time the Professor would ask Peter a question, somehow or another, Peter would already have completed the problem and more often than not, his answer was correct. Despite the fact that he would often prop his feet up and take it easy in class, his grades were better than average. Just like Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler, he too was interested in the realm of the unknown and wanted to do something about the 'ghost problems' that were plaguing the United States. Sometimes he wondered if there were others like him, and then his thoughts wandered usually to a cute young lady in the classroom that wouldn't even consider giving him the time of day.  
  
One hot summer day, Peter was playing Frisbee with a group of friends when the Frisbee went out of park bounds. Egon and Ray happened to be walking by when the disc landed in Ray's hands. "Throw it here, man !", Peter said, waving energetically. Ray gave the disc a mighty toss and Peter caught it in mid-air. Both Ray and Egon were impressed but tried not to show it. "Hey, aren't you that egghead Spengler ?", Peter asked. Egon adjusted his glasses and flushed a little, feeling embarassed. He had never had so many eyes upon him before. "Yes, but I prefer the term 'astute', my friend.", Egon responded. "And I'm Ray Stantz. Who are you ? It may seem a little odd to you, but you look really familiar. Haven't I seen you goofing off with some of the jocks in the lounge ?", Ray said, curiously. "I bet you have Ray. I know I have seen you hurrying by just to get to class on time. You're way more laid back than ol' Spengler there, though. Ha, ha, ha ! Oh, by the way, 'name's Pete. You can call me Venkman if you want.", Peter said, with a sly smile upon his face. Fairly soon, the three began hanging out together and were collaborating ideas about a company that could investigate the supernatural. At first, they wanted to be called the Spirit Detectives, but that didn't sound very inspiring. Putting that idea aside since finals were approaching, the group knew that the idea was groundbreaking, but they needed more time to pull it all together and make everything successful.  
  
Chapter 3—Outstanding Athlete Unites the Specter Hunting Team  
  
Ray, Pete, and Egon were watching the latest basketball game in which the NYU Warriors were playing against the New Jersey Kings. The Warriors were one of the best University teams and they had remained undefeated for many years, but the Kings were a formidable foe. On the Warriors team was an almost supernatural player by the name of Winston Zeddmore who had earned a full-ride scholarship for his uncanny "gift of game". The three friends watched in awe as Winston played and cheered as the Warriors won the playoff game without even breaking a sweat. Of course, Winston was praised for leading the team into another State championship. With him leaving the next year, it would be difficult for the Warriors to continue winning like they had, but with the players they possessed, they wouldn't really have anything to worry about.  
  
Following the cheering team, the three buddies excused and pardoned their way out of a quagmire of roaring fans. The fans didn't die down until supervisors came and said "visiting hours were over". The team scattered in unique directions, and Winston slung his gym bag over his shoulder and began to head toward the men's dormitory. "Hey, Zeddmore ! That was poetry in motion !", Venkman said, running up to Winston to pat him on the back. Peter was a very personable guy, and very friendly. He would only pat someone on the back if he felt he could sincerely trust them, and the others felt that Winston was more than worthy of their trust.  
  
It seemed like only seconds past when the three became a group of four and had become just like brothers. The friends had been talking about Egon's idea about a "supernatural investigation team", but none of the titles that either he, Ray or Pete really seemed to stick out or have that special "ring" to them. "I've got it, guys !", Winston said, slapping his right fist to his left palm. "Yes ?", the others chimed in, curiously. "How about the Ghostbusters ?", Winston inquired. The others murmured amongst each other, and it had been decided. They would be known as the Ghostbusters. From that moment on, they were going to plan how the whole plan would be put into action. And to make matters more complicated they would need a secretary.  
  
Chapter 4—Now Hiring Secretary: Inquire Within  
  
The first few weeks searching for a secretary had been rough on the Ghostbusters. They had been through piles and piles of resumes from many qualified men and women, but most of them didn't know anything about science, physics, or the metaphysical. Until one fateful day during the hot summer months when the Ghostbusters were up to their armpits in paperwork came a brilliant young woman by the name of Jeanine Melnitz. She was a feisty redhead with a lot of personality, a contagious smile and wit, and energetic laughter. She was able to pull everything together including reports on how many ghosts had been caught with the very first prototype proton guns and ghost-traps. Many people had been calling from all over New York just to have their houses rid of poltergeists. Before long, the Ghostbusters had a real business on their hands and it was quite a challenge to keep up with everything that was happening. Needless to say, business was booming and something new was learned every day.  
  
Chapter 5—The Resident Ghost  
  
It was a typical day for the Ghostbusters when they were called to an abandoned motel in the Bowery. The 'Busters weren't expecting anything out of the ordinary, but when they encountered a free-floating spirit that had no intention of being captured and was mad at anything in its' pathway, they found themselves in quite a predicament.  
  
After countless tries of capturing the irate neon-green specter, Egon contained it and began reasoning with it. "Are you out of your mind ?!", the team asked in unison. That was a question that Egon had gotten used to hearing over the few months that this had become a common inquiry. Yet, Egon had never failed to see a solution to a problem, and no matter what the circumstances, he had the correct answers. Without fail, the spirit had been calmed and Egon had begun to understand its "language". Being so happy for the first time, the being licked his face like a happy dog would its returning master. It had been this that caused Egon to affectionately nickname the gooey ghoul "Slimer". And since that time, the name stuck.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Many things have changed in how work is done in the Firehouse. And to think, it all began with four students' dreams and their studies in a non-existent science and discipline. Now, many scientists all over the world take the study of metaphysiology seriously. Who knows what they would be capable of in years to come ? None really knew, but one thing could be said for certain. It was certainly a wondrous world that awaited all of them and their friendships made them stronger and better people through good times and bad.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt December 12, 2003 


End file.
